robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Myth Hunt
"This group is a myth investigative group dedicated to hunting mysterious users." ''-The Myth Hunt'' The Myth Hunt (abbreviated to TMH) is a group concurrently ran by Atisiro. Description Welcome to The Myth Hunt, we are a myth investigative group that looks into the mysterious and spooky side of the community! What are myths? Myths are users who have a story in which is mysterious or unknown. Myths often have a place to investigate to explain their story. There are often hidden lores located in these games, in which myth hunts are often hosted to discover them. We host occasional myth hunts to see what we can find during investigations! If you have donated to the group via the donate shirt in the group store, contact one of the Professional Hunters or above to get your donor rank. Informational Guide - Coming soon! Ranking Guide - https://twitter.com/TheMythHunt/status/1125527180115628032 Ranks Low Ranks: Normal Hunter This is the lowest rank members can get, it is acquired once joining the group. Good Hunter This rank is acquired by participating in 1 or more hunts. Noted Hunter This rank is acquired by being well-known throughout the myth community. Medium Ranks: Allied Representatives This rank is acquired by being an owner of one of the allied groups. High Ranks: Professional Hunter This rank is acquired by being mature and must've participated in 5 or more hunts. Hunting Moderator This rank is acquired by contributing as a professional hunter for at least a month. Hunting Administrator This rank is acquired by moderating the group properly for at least 2 months. Management Team This rank is acquired by being hand-picked by the owners. To increase your chances, you can be extremely helpful towards the group and contributing in mass amounts as a hunting administrator. Head Managers This rank is acquired by being hand-picked to become a head-manager. Users who are in the management team rank are usually selected. Co-Owner This rank is acquired by being hand-picked by the owner of the group. Enszo also has this rank as a honorary rank for being the founder and former owner. Owner This rank is only for the owner of the group. Myth Ranks: Upcoming Myths This rank is acquired by being a myth but not yet popularized or investigated. Accomplished Myths This rank is acquired by being investigated during hunts or have been popularized by the community for being myth-like. Miscellaneous: Group Management Bot This rank is only for the group's management bot that helps promote members and set up the group. Group Donors This rank is acquired by purchasing one of the donation T-Shirts that's located within the group's store. Social Influenciar This rank is acquired by being a YouTuber or any well known influenciar with over 500 followers. Leadership Enszo Enszo is the founder and former owner of The Myth Hunt. He is known for being a myth hunting YouTuber, as well as founding The Myth Hunt. Most of the group's popularity came from him. Atisiro Atisiro is the current owner of The Myth Hunt. He was previously apart of the development team for the group. Group(s) The Myth Hunt Game(s) N/A External Links N/A Trivia * ''This group was previously a myth hunting group. When Flamingo, a YouTuber with over three million subscribers became a myth hunter, it became a myth development group. On October 13th, 2019, it has been reverted back to a myth hunting group. '' Category:Myth Hunter Groups Category:Enszo